Electronic displays have grown in popularity not only for indoor use, but also for outdoor use. One exemplary application, without limitation, is the digital out of home advertising market where the electronic displays are increasingly replacing the use of static posters. The use of electronic displays is advantageous because they allow images to be changed quickly as well as permit the use of videos and interactive displays, among other benefits. Such displays have been placed in many locations, including but not limited, on billboards, the tops of vehicles, bus shelters, kiosks, sidewalks, stadiums, buildings, and the like.
Such outdoor and indoor display assemblies are often placed in areas of public gathering. It is desirable to add peripheral devices to such displays as such peripheral devices include desirable features that draw individuals to the assemblies or may facilitate data gathering regarding individuals near the assemblies. It is desirable to have individuals dwell or linger around the displays, particularly when the displays are showing advertisements, such that the individuals are exposed to additional content. Examples of such peripheral devices include, but are not limited to, cameras, touchscreens, additional screens, charging devices, emergency notification, and the like.
For example, without limitation, as the use of personal electronic devices has increased, the desire for public area charging stations has also increased. Such personal electronic devices need to be periodically recharged, which requires connectivity to a power source and time to allow the personal electronic device to charge. Adding charging devices to a display assembly can increase dwell time near the display assembly. In order to incentivize individuals to spend additional time in view of the display, what is needed is a display that also offers peripheral devices, such as but not limited to, the ability to charge personal electronic devices.
Additionally, these peripheral devices generally require access to an electrical power source and communications network to operate. Such peripheral devices generally comprise sensitive electronics which require particular temperature ranges and operating environments to function properly. As such, it is desirable to provide a substantially sealed, temperature regulated cavity within the assembly for said peripherical devices and their supporting electronic components so as to limit exposure to contaminants and the elements. Each peripheral device, of which there may be many in a single assembly, requires wiring to provide the electrical connection to said power source and communications equipment. Said wiring, however, must generally travel outside of the cavity to connect to the power source and/or communications equipment. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a wire harness that provides electrical connectivity to the peripheral devices by way of a substantially sealed entry point into the cavity. Additionally, the use of a wire harness provides organization and ease of connection/disconnection, particularly when servicing the display assembly.
The present invention is an assembly comprising a display assembly that offers a substantially sealed, temperature controlled cavity for peripheral devices and a substantially sealed entry point into the cavity. For example, without limitation, the assembly may comprise a charging subassembly located on a housing of the assembly. The charging subassembly may comprise various charging adapters that are configured to charge a variety of personal electronic devices. The charging adapters may be wired to a common power source that also powers the display. The charging adapters may extend from any part of the housing of said display assembly.
A wire harness may provide electrical connectivity to the peripheral devices and other components, such as but not limited to the charging subassembly, through an outlet or a pass-through device into the cavity. The wire harness may extend from the common power source and/or communications network along a frame within the housing of the assembly. The wire harness may enter the cavity via a substantially sealed pass-through device or be in electrical connection with a substantially sealed outlet located on the frame. Regardless, the outlet or pass through device may provide electrical connectivity to wiring located inside the cavity configured to provide power to the peripheral devices while substantially sealing the cavity from outside air or contaminants.
The wiring harness may also provide for tidy organization of the wires. It may also serve as a single connection/disconnection point for servicing the display. For example, without limitation, should an entire display assembly or component need replaced, the wire harness may provide a single wiring disconnection and reconnection as part of the removal process and replacement process.